Listening
by HuffyTheCampfireSlayer
Summary: New character involvement. Is Lex showing his true colours? Someone finds out Clark's secret. There is a mystery over a main character's disappearence...
1. Default Chapter

Listening- By HuffyTheCampfireSlayer  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WB Smallville characters (though I wish I did!). But I do own the two new characters in this story.  
  
  
  
Part One  
  
  
  
Peter Ross and Chloe Sullivan knocked on the door of a house on the outskirts of Smallville.  
  
"When did Clark say he'd be here?" asked Chloe.  
  
"I think he said 9 'o' clock." Pete replied. "But don't hold your breath. It's his loss though. It looks like he might miss one heck of a party."  
  
"What are you talking about? This party will be rocking until the early hours of the morning!" joked Chloe.  
  
"I just mean he hasn't been Mr. Reliable recently."  
  
"I know. What's up with that?" Chloe said confused.  
  
Before Pete could say something in reply the door opened.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys! Come on in and join the party." said a well-built guy, with spiky bleached blond hair. "You're Pete Ross right? You're on the football team."  
  
"Well... I warm the bench." offered Pete feebly.  
  
"No that's cool. Ready to step in at anytime." He turned to look at Chloe. Eyeing her up and down. "And you are Chloe Sullivan, the editor of the school paper and the yearbook."  
  
Chloe smiled at him. "Yes I am. It's nice to find a guy who knows your last name." She blushed.  
  
"Wow! You must have done something right dude!" said Pete. "She usually insults a guy the second she meets him."  
  
Chloe elbowed him roughly.  
  
"Hey Ross man! You're here! Heads up!" A nearby jock yelled, throughing him a can of beer.  
  
Pete caught it. He looked at Chloe.  
  
"You be ok if I go join the guys?" he asked, recalling the last time she was alone with a guy, Sean Kelvin.  
  
"I'll be fine." she said, taking the can of beer away from him. "Have fun!"  
  
  
  
She placed the beer on the windowsill.  
  
"So do you want a drink?" asked the blond guy. "There's soda and juice in the kitchen."  
  
"Sure," Chloe agreed.  
  
"I'm Kaniel by the way. My friends usually call me Spike. You know, because of the hair. And plus 'Kaniel'?! I don't know what my parents were thinking!"  
  
"Right. You're in the drama club." said Chloe, remembering the last school play. A smile crept up on to her face. It had been a unique event to say the least.  
  
"So when will the Torch be reviewing any of our plays?" he joked.  
  
Chloe smiled at him, then she started to frown. Realising he wanted an honest answer. "Well to be honest it's not really my sort of thing..."  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Samantha slipped out of the back door. She doubted anyone would miss her. After all she was just another face in the crowd. She lent against the wall of the house and sighed.  
  
"Hey Sister! You look troubled." said a guy, from the shadows.  
  
He was smoking. She could see the glow of the end of the cigarette.  
  
"I'm ok. It's just a bit loud in there." she explained.  
  
"You need to chill!" said the guy. He cursed under his breath as he dropped a metal tin. The contents scattered over the ground. "Oh no!" He said, frantically scooping up the contents of the tin and a lot of soil at the same time.  
  
"What is that?" Samantha asked curiously.  
  
"Just a bit of homegrown wisdom." he said.  
  
He started to roll another joint.  
  
(We see a close up of the guy putting the soil and marijuana mix on top of the tabbaco. There are little green crystals, from the meteor shower in it...)  
  
A blonde haired girl poked her head out of the door.  
  
"Jason come on! It's my favourite song." she called.  
  
"Yeah ok. Keep your hair on! I'll be in a minute." he stubbed out his cigarette and handed Samantha the joint he'd just rolled.  
  
"Knock yourself out."  
  
"But... I... You... You left your stuff!"  
  
It was too late. He'd already gone inside. She stared at the joint for a moment. It seemed to be begging her to smoke it. She'd never in her life thought about using drugs.  
  
She shrugged.  
  
  
  
'Like my life could get any worse!' she thought.  
  
  
  
With trembling hands she picked up the lighter. It took her three attempts to light it. She stared at it for a moment, inhaling its aroma. She could still back out of this.  
  
Her hand shook as she took a deep drag on the handrolled cigarette. She coughed vigorously. The smoke felt as if it had torn her lungs out! But she still took another drag. It was better this time, though she still choked a little. Suddenly she felt a rush of energy shoot though her body. It was so powerful! Why hadn't she tried this before? She carried on smoking the joint. Enjoying the effects it was having on her. She giggled to herself. This was the most fun she'd ever had.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Music thumped loudly out of the speakers in one of the rooms of the house. Someone had brought mixing desks and was playing club music that had a headache-inducing beat.  
  
"How about we go outside? It's too loud to talk in here!" yelled Spike to Chloe over the noise.  
  
"Ok." she agreed.  
  
He led her though the cramped living room, into the kitchen and to the back door.  
  
"After you." he said, opening the door.  
  
Chloe stepped out into the garden with Spike. She smelt smoke in the air. She turned around and saw Samantha.  
  
"What do you think you are doing!" yelled Chloe at her. "Don't you know drugs are dangerous!"  
  
The girl giggled insanely at this.  
  
"So?" She retorted. She raised her cigarette again.  
  
Chloe grabbed it out of her hand, threw it to the ground and stomped on in.  
  
"I think you'd better go. Don't you?" She said, narrowing her eyes at her.  
  
"Whatever. Just take a chill pill!" commented Samantha as she went back inside the house.  
  
"I'm sorry Chloe. I didn't know there people were doing drugs here." apologised Spike, geniunely shocked by the girls behaviour.  
  
"It's not your fault. Besides I've seen it before. In Metropolis..." she faultered off. Chloe felt a few pangs of sorrow as she thought back to her old life in Metropolis.  
  
"...Anyways, I wanted to ask you something." he said, coyly, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah?" questioned Chloe with a grin.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime, you know, for coffee, or a movie. Or something."  
  
Chloe frowned, recalling her last date, when Sean had tried to suck the heat out of her. She remembered joking to Clark that the next guy she dated she'd do a background check on.  
  
  
  
'Still, Spike isn't Sean, and I guess I could do a lot worse... What the heck!'  
  
  
  
"Sure Spike. I'd love to." She replied.  
  
"Is tomorrow good for you? About 7?"  
  
"I could make time." she teased.  
  
"That's great. Do you want me to pick you up?"  
  
  
  
'He's so sweet!' thought Chloe as she smiled again.  
  
  
  
"Thank you. That would be nice." She looked back at the house. "We should go back inside. It's cold out here."  
  
"You're right." He agreed, he kissed her on the cheek and drapped his coat around her shoulders. "Come on."  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Clark stood outside the house. He glanced at his watch. 8:58 pm. He was on time. For once. He hesistated. He hadn't been to many parties before. Smallville just wasn't renouned for them. What did you do at this point? Should he knock, or just let himself in? The party sounded loud. He doubted anyone would hear him. So he decided to let himself in.  
  
  
  
He glanced around the room, searching for a familiar face. There were so many people here! His hopes of finding Pete and Chloe were slim.  
  
"Clark, you made it!" called Pete, walking up to him.  
  
"You sound surprised Pete." Clark replied with a sudden boyish grin.  
  
"Yeah well you've kinda been..."  
  
"It's ok." said Clark. "I was joking. Where's Chloe?"  
  
"I don't know. She went off with this guy almost as soon as we came in."  
  
"That's not like her." commented Clark, with a frown.  
  
"I know." said Pete, still a little in shock. "I don't know what happened really."  
  
  
  
"Are you guys talking about me?" said Chloe, bouncing up to them. "Guess who has a date tomorrow?"  
  
"Well, it's not me and it's not Pete, so that just leaves you." deduced Clark, mockingly. "Unless Pete's not telling me something."  
  
"So it's with the drama club dude right?" Pete asked.  
  
"Yes it is. Kaniel and I are going for Coffee."  
  
"Kaniel? I thought his name began with S." said Clark, puzzled.  
  
"It's Spike to his friends." Chloe informed them. "Because of his hair."  
  
"So when are we going to be introduced?" smiled Clark, enjoying this happy vibrant Chloe.  
  
"Oh in a minute. He just went to get drinks. And he's back." She waved at a blond haired guy carrying two cans of soda.  
  
He made his way over to them.  
  
"Here you go Chloe. Hi Pete!"  
  
"Hey Spike," waved Pete in return.  
  
"Oh Spike! This is my friend Clark Kent. Clark, this is Spike..." she frowned realising she didn't know his last name.  
  
"Spike Roberts. Glad to finally meet you. Chloe's said a lot about you."  
  
They shook hands.  
  
Clark looked him straight in the eyes. He wasn't sure if he liked this guy. There was something about him he could quite put his finger on. Maybe he was just being protective of Chloe, after her last date. Spike broke off their eye contact.  
  
"Come on Pete. Let's go find a drink." said Clark, feeling jealousy start to rise from the pit of his stomach. Why was he jealous of Chloe? She was just a friend. Yet he didn't want to be around Spike for a second longer than he had to.  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Part two

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WB Smallville characters (though I wish I did!). But I do own the two new characters in this story. Yay for me!  
  
  
  
  
  
Part Two  
  
  
  
Samantha opened her eyes. What a night! She could hardly remember any of it. Just snippets here and there. She remembered arriving at the party and having a few beers. Then there was a BIG blank. The next thing she could recall was going outside. She remembered something about smoking... In fact she still stank of smoke. But couldn't quite recall all of her memories of the event. But why had she been smoking? What had she been smoking? This didn't smell like normal cigarette smoke. What was it?  
  
She bolted upright! Marijuana! She was horrified. What on Earth had possessed her to do it! She clapped her hands to her face in misery. Chloe Sullivan! The schools paper editor had been there! She had seen her! What was she going to do?!  
  
  
  
"Honey! It's time you were getting up now don't you think?" called her mother, through the door.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute Mom!" she yelled back.  
  
  
  
  
  
'I wonder what she got up to last night. I didn't hear her come in. I guess she's just growing up.'  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?!" said Samantha. "Why did she say that?"  
  
She got up, showered and got dressed.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
The radio was switched on and Samantha sang along to the song. The whole misery of last night seemed to have been bleached away by the sunlight coming through the kitchen windows. She felt refreshed and reviltalised. Ready for a new day.  
  
"So honey, eggs or pancakes?" asked her Mom, breezing in.  
  
Her Mom was such a morning person! It sickened her, in the totally jealous kind of way. She hated mornings. She hated getting up!  
  
  
  
'Somebody saaaaaaaaaave meeeeee! Let your warm hands break right though and....'  
  
  
  
"MOM! Don't sing! It's scary!" moaned Samantha.  
  
"I'm not singing." she protested, not recalling singing outloud.  
  
"Yes you are! I heard you!" said Samantha.  
  
"Ok. I'm sorry then. Eggs or pancakes?" she asked again.  
  
  
  
'I don't care how you do it... Just stay... Stay, c'mon, I've...'  
  
  
  
"Mom!" said Samantha, sharply. "Please DON'T."  
  
"Don't what?" asked her mother.  
  
  
  
'What is she talking about?'  
  
  
  
"I'm 'talking' about you singing! It's so embarrassing!"  
  
  
  
'I wonder if she's feeling ok. I wasn't singing.' thought her Mom.  
  
  
  
"You were! I heard you." replied Samantha.  
  
"Are you ok Sam? You've been acting very strangely this morning."  
  
  
  
'I hope she didn't do anything she regrets at the party last night.' she added silently.  
  
  
  
"MOM! I did NOT have sex!"  
  
  
  
Samantha looked at her Mom confused. Her Mom would never have said that outloud. Not in the way she'd phrased it, anyway. She and her Mom never talked about stuff like that. What was happening?  
  
She pushed her plate away.  
  
"I'm not hungry. I'm going to school." she said, and before she could reply she had got her bag and coat and was out the door.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Samantha hurried into school. It was very quiet, due to the fact that it was the weekend. She went to her locker. She opened it with a sigh. Still thinking about breakfast. Why had her Mom denied singing? Why had she said that thing about 'hoping she hadn't done anything she regreted'? That wasn't like her at all.  
  
All she had were questions. She wished she had the answers.  
  
  
  
A blond girl walked past. It was Chloe Sullivan.  
  
"Chloe!" she called. Better to get this over and done with now.  
  
"Oh Sam. What are you doing at school on a Sunday?"  
  
"Oh I had to get a book." She felt around in her locker, fished it out and waved it at Chloe. "Look, I'm sorry about last night. I don't know what came over me. I really don't. I've NEVER done anything like that before."  
  
She looked really upset. Chloe felt sorry for her.  
  
"It's ok. I won't put anything in the paper about it or anything." she assured her. "Just don't do it again."  
  
Samantha looked visibly relieved.  
  
"Thanks Chloe. I won't. I promise."  
  
"That's ok. I'll see you tomorrow." called Chloe, as she head off towards the Torch office again.  
  
  
  
'I hope I can get Pete to finish off that article for me tonight. He can be so laid back sometimes and I have to get the paper sorted before my date with Spike. He is so cute!' Chloe thought to herself.  
  
  
  
"Good luck with that!" Samantha called.  
  
"Sorry?" asked Chloe, turning to face her.  
  
"Getting Pete to write the article and your date. Good luck. Spike's a nice guy."  
  
"How'd you know? I never mentioned it."  
  
Samantha looked shocked for a moment. She was numb. "Lucky guess. Look I really have to go."  
  
  
  
Samantha walked away from Chloe down the hallway. She pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Her head was spining! How had she heard something Chloe hadn't actually said? Was that what had happened with her Mom? Had she read her mind? Was that even possible?  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
"Samantha," her Mom hugged her. "Where have you been? I was so worried, you've been gone for ages and I had no idea where you were!"  
  
"Just went and got a book Mom. Now biggie. When's dad back?"  
  
"He said half past twelve, so any moment now." her Mom told her.  
  
  
  
A car pulled up outside the house.  
  
"Bang on time." said Samantha. That was her dad alright. He was obsessed with keeping to the time he had set himself.  
  
"Hi Sweetheart." Sam's Dad said, kissing her Mom. "Hi Princess. Did you have fun at your party last night?"  
  
"Yeah. It was fun." she lied.  
  
"Guess who I met yesterday?" he said.  
  
"Jamie Summerfield." blurted out Samantha.  
  
"Yeah. How did you know?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know." she replied, truthfully.  
  
  
  
She didn't know what was going on. She felt as if she were going crazy.  
  
Her Mom looked at her with concern.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok Sammy?"  
  
"I don't know." She finally admitted. "I'm feeling kinda weird."  
  
  
  
Her Mom got to her feet.  
  
"I'll get the thermometer."  
  
"No Mom. It's just a headache. I should just try and get some rest."  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
That night Samantha dreamed. . .  
  
  
  
A tall blond haired Jock was leaving a pretty blue country house. He had a name on the sleeve of his jacket. It said 'Whitney'.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow!" said a beautiful brunette. "And PLEASE be careful. It's really bad weather tonight."  
  
"I promise." he said, planting a kiss on her lips. "Nothing bad will happen. Why don't you go back inside. It's cold out."  
  
"Just promise to call me when you get home." The girl insisted.  
  
"I will. If you go inside." He insisted this time.  
  
  
  
They kissed a moment longer and then the girl went inside.  
  
  
  
Whitney left the shelter of the porch. He looked up at the sky, getting soaked in the few seconds it took to do it. The storm was getting here pretty fast. If he didn't hurry the visibilty would be next to none. He felt around in his pocket for his keys. He pulled them out and dropped them in the process.  
  
"Damn it!" he said, pushing his wet blond hair out of his face. He bent down to try and find his keys in the muddy pathway. But he couldn't see a thing. He cursed some more. He wasn't going to get anywhere like this. He pushed his hair out of the way again and got down on his knees.  
  
'The rain REALLY isn't helping.' he thought to himself.  
  
  
  
Finally he found them. He got up now half caked in mud and trudged to his car.  
  
He heard a creaking sound, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. He paused to listen. But it had stopped. He shrugged. He must have imagined it or something. He put his key in the door, when he heard the creaking again. He looked up at the big oak tree. It was swaying dangerously with the fierce wind.  
  
  
  
Whitney paled. It looked like it was about to fall, but he was rooted to the spot with the biting cold and fear.  
  
  
  
'Move you idiot!' he told himself. 'It's not difficult. Move your FEET!'  
  
  
  
Still Whitney stared at the tree. There was a crash of thunder and the tree started to fall. Whitney watched it helplessly.  
  
  
  
"Whitney! Look out!" yelled a tall boy with wet dark hair that hung over his eyes, who had seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. The boy sped across to Whitney at what seemed like inhuman speed and took a flying leap. He knocked Whitney clear of the trees chosen path and it landed on the truck with a sickening crunch!  
  
  
  
Samantha awoke with a start! She was soaked in sweat and was breathing heavily. What was that? She recognised the people. The blond guy was obviously Whitney Fordman and his brunette girlfriend, the ex-cheerleader, Lana Lang. She recognised the other guy too. But she couldn't recall his name. What puzzled her was where he'd appeared from. It seemed like he'd suddenly appeared from thin air. And how had he ran so fast? Had he ran that fast or was that her imagination? Why had she had this dream? What did it all mean? All she seemed to have were more questions. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
